Catalyst of Emotions
by Killian
Summary: A fight between rivals causes things to heat up. Now the "rivals" are questioning their rivalry and wondering if it isn't something else. But it doesn't help that they both have communication problems.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Damn, I can't believe I wrote this. If you think the rating needs to be higher just tell me. Well… Enjoy! **

**Catalyst of Emotion**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was hard to tell who started the kiss. Or kisses actually - as in plural, as in more than one, as in a numerous amount…

Jou had tackled Seto onto the grass. They were outside on the soccer field next to the school's parking lot. Seto, as usual, had insulted Jou and of course Jou wasn't going to stand around as Seto insulted him. So, he tackled him, slamming him to the ground. He lay on top of Seto in the grass with some of Seto's shirt clenched in his fists.

"I'm not a damned dog," Jou growled, glaring at Seto. Supposedly, somewhere in the script, Seto was supposed to retaliate with some snappy comeback. Yet, none came. The two boys lay there, listening to each other's breathing and staring at each other feeling slightly perplexed. They were frozen somewhat, oblivious to their surroundings. Brown eyes stared into blue and it was like they were seeing each other for the first time. Then, ever so slowly, they began to notice what position they were in.

But for some reason they didn't move.

Jou's groin rested comfortably over Seto's; their bodies fit together perfectly like two pieces from a puzzle. Seto fidgeted slightly under the other boy's weight causing a shiver to run down Jou's spine. As he shivered, Jou let go of Seto's shirt and let his hands roam over Seto's body. Seto's stomach clenched as Jou's hands somehow found their way to his thighs. They sat motionless for a moment, not even trying to understand what was happening. They just lay there, absorbing the situation at hand. Somehow, both boys came to the same outcome. At first the boys lay there with only their clothing separating each other. That changed the moment they realized that they wanted – no needed – each other's touch. Then, not even that separated them.

Shirts were unbuttoned and strewn across the green field. The gap between their mouths suddenly closed as they experimented in seeing how far they could get their tongue down each other's throat. Their hands explored every crack and every crevice in each other's body. Their passion exploded like a soft drink that's been shaken and then opened.

Jou glimpsed those ice-blue eyes just before he went to kiss the owner of the very eyes. He didn't care that the one he was kissing was his enemy, his arch nemesis. He didn't even know it. How could he hate someone who made him react in such a way? All he knew was the he liked the feeling of Seto's hands running all over him and the touch of Seto's lips on his own.

All rational thought had disappeared from Seto's head. He smirked to himself when Jou squeaked as his hand ended up resting on the blonde's ass. He rolled Jou over so that he was on top and began kissing Jou as if there was no tomorrow. He liked how Jou's fingers ran through his hair and how Jou would moan in approval if he did anything the other boy liked.

Eventually their passion simmered down – for the time being at the very least. The boys had separated and they lay in the grass side by side with their shirts missing. They were both out of breath and breathing short heavy breaths. They didn't look at each other as slowly their brains began to kick back into gear. Jou was the first one to break the silence.

"What was-" but he was interrupted by Seto.

"Just shut-up, mutt." And before Jou could retaliate, an arm made its way around Jou's waist silencing any complaints he might have. Both boys stayed in that position, thinking about the events that had just occurred. Jou stared at Seto, wondering what just happened but knowing that whatever it was he definitely hoped it wasn't a one-time thing. Seto, on the other hand, was wondering if he could do this. Could he keep his arm around Jou's waist? Could he kiss those lips without any consequence? For some reason, it was all more complicated that it should have been.

Seto sat up suddenly, startling Jou in the process. He quickly grabbed his shirt and put it back on. Jou sat up and stared at Seto as he buttoned up his shirt. Once finished, he leaned in towards Jou as if to kiss him again but suddenly changed his mind, standing up instead. Jou saw a look of despair on Seto's face as he began walking over to his car.

"Wait," Jou barely managed to say. But Seto just continued walking. He stood up now and called to Seto again but louder this time.

"Don't-" Seto's car door slammed. "Leave." Jou just let himself fall back onto the grass again as he watched Seto drive off. He hadn't even bothered to say goodbye. Joey sighed, looking around. The school was deserted and it was beginning to get dark meaning that he and Seto had been there for awhile.

"Fuck," he swore to himself. He had only wanted… He stared up at the sky frowning slightly.

What did he want?

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just watched _Aladdin _and I noticed a few things. The scepter that Jafar controls people with seems just like Marik's Millennium rod. And when Jasmine is stuck in the hour glass it's just like when Mai is stuck in the hour glass. Isn't that weird? **

**Catalyst of Emotion**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Ignorance is bliss, but I'm sure that whoever said that didn't mean this. Jou didn't say one word to Seto at school, not even in a perverse attempt fight. And neither did Seto. Seto acted as if the whole ordeal never occurred. And so did Jou. 

Thus, as fate would have it, their paths happened to collide again.

Seto had been interrupted during lunch by an urgent phone call and was just now heading back to class. Jou just happened to be late to class, for a reason that remains unknown. Both boys were walking exceedingly slow, though for two extremely different reasons. Seto was heading to drama, which under different circumstances might have been a worthwhile course, but since they were currently performing _The Christmas Carol _and Seto had been chosen to play Scrooge, it only ended up being ironic. Jou was acting under his philosophy that if you were already late to class what difference does it make if you're any later? Jou happened to be walking to English which happened to be – that's right, you guessed it – right by the drama room.

And as both boys turned the corner they happened to run into each other.

Seto had been holding some business papers which he hadn't bothered to put back into his briefcase – and needless to say these papers went flying. Jou just did this weird kind of roll, one which if any gym teacher had been watching they would have made him join the gymnastics team, if any such team existed.

"What the hell-" Jou stopped abruptly as he realized the person he ran into was none other than Seto Kaiba. He stared nervously at Seto and couldn't help but remember the last time… well, the last time their paths crossed.

"Mutt?" Seto snorted before muttering something about how it was obvious why Jou wasn't a guide dog.

"It was as just as much your fault as it was mine," Jou retorted. "Maybe you _need _a guide dog." Seto had picked up most of the papers he had dropped and was just standing there, watching at the blonde.

"You offering?" He smirked. Jou stood and looked Seto in the eye, almost as if he were trying to stare him down. Neither said anything. They didn't need to.

Seto, with his free hand, grabbed Jou around the neck and kissed him, pressing him closer as he did so. Jou let Seto pull him closer – even though that should be theoretically impossible. He kissed him back vigorously, letting his arms wind up around Seto's neck as he tried desperately to gain control of the kiss. Alas, Seto was not going to let that happen.

Seto dropped the papers he was holding and let them fall to the floor once again. He slammed, though somewhat gently, Jou up against the wall. He slipped his hands around Jou's slender waist. He kissed Jou again; though this time the kisses were deeper somehow.

They kissed each other and time ceased to exist.

Then Seto paused momentarily to get a glimpse of those brown eyes. That was his mistake. He saw something in those eyes that he shouldn't have seen, something that he couldn't bear to see. And it made him afraid. Afraid that the same thing was in his eyes.

Jou took control of the situation. He managed to get out from Seto's grip and push him against the wall. Now he was in control. And Seto didn't care much as he was still… recovering. But Seto had to push those thoughts out of his mind temporarily – and quickly – because Jou wasn't going to let Seto ignore him.

Seto nipped Jou's neck, causing Jou to whimper; out of pain or out of pleasure it remains to be said though it was probably a little of both. Jou paused and smiled at those cold blue eyes that were – hypocritically enough – not so cold anymore. He then kissed Seto softly, gently, chastely even.

Then the bell rang.

Literally. And that's how Seto and Jou skipped class on that fateful afternoon.

Upon hearing the bell, Jou practically squeaked before quickly grabbing his backpack and scampering to his next class. He had no idea what had happened, again. Though he did feel slightly triumphant in the fact that this time _he_ left first.

Seto, on the other hand, stared at Jou as he left, wondering what that last kiss meant. But, he didn't bother thinking too hard for he didn't know what _any _of those kisses meant. He sighed and looked down to see all of his papers on the ground. He sighed once more and started to pick up the papers yet again.

* * *

**A/N: Do Seto or Jou act out of character? Does anything seem rushed? Comments are welcome and encouraged. **

**Thank you for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've done it again. I can't believe I wrote this. Please tell me if the rating is okay. **

**Catalyst of Emotions**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

It began as most dreams did. Seto had finally decided to call it a day even though the day had ended over an hour ago. Tiredly, he managed to get changed into something more comfortable, climb into bed, and turn off the light. But it happened to be one of those nights; one of those nights where no matter how tired he was he couldn't fall asleep. He'd just stare up at the ceiling and wait for sleep to claim him which, needless to say often took another hour or so. And often when sleep overtook him, he didn't quite realize it because sleep appeared so subtly that he simply moved from a state of consciousness to one of dreaming without even realizing it. 

_He was just lying in bed, rolling over occasionally, trying to fall asleep as the morning was rapidly approaching and he would rather not have to drink three extra cups of coffee to just stay awake. But then there was a noise, a sound as if someone was entering his room. _

"_Mokuba?" He questioned as he sat upright. No answer. He tried again._

"_Is that you, Mokuba?" He rose slightly as he began to climb out of bed._

"_Leaving so soon?" A husky voice whispered into his ear, pulling him back onto the bed. Seto shivered before turning his head slightly so that he could see the owner of the voice. Even in the dark he could make out the face…_

"_Mutt?" The boy scoffed. _

"_Is that any way to treat a guest?" Jou purred into Seto's ear. "The name's Jou, and if I have my way you'll be screaming it before the night's over." Jou had pushed Seto back down onto the bed and was slowly climbing his way over him. Seto's breath hitched._

"_Like the sound of that, do you?" Jou asked. Without giving Seto any time to respond – not that he could anyway – Jou pressed his lips to his, immediately demanding entrance into Seto's mouth. Seto granted it and began kissing Jou back without any inhibitions whatsoever. Jou's hands then began to wander and suddenly Seto felt a tug at the elastic of his pants. _

And then, like a snap of your fingers, it was over. Seto awoke with a jolt, with sweat running down his – wait a second, that wasn't sweat…

Seto groaned, sitting up and turning on the lamp at his bedside table. You'd think that being the CEO of a godforsaken company would give him immunity to these sorts of things. Whoever invented hormones sure wasn't thinking. Seto ran his hand through his hair, scowling, ashamed that he was partly disappointed that it had only been a dream.

Seto sighed before climbing out of bed, kind of grossed out by the way his pants were clinging to him. He was in a desperate need of a shower. He grimaced as he began walking gingerly towards the bathroom. A cold shower.

After getting out of the shower and changing into dry clothing, Seto stripped his bed of its sheets. Too tired to bring the sheets all the way to the laundry room, he simply left them in a pile on the floor. He then climbed onto the bare mattress and, surprisingly, was asleep within minutes.

* * *

Seto was just finishing buttoning up his shirt when Mokuba came bombarding into the room. 

"Seto, breakfast's ready," Mokuba said cheerfully. Oddly enough, the preteen was a morning person, which occasionally bewildered Seto for he didn't know how anyone could be as hyper as Mokuba in the wee hours of the morning. Seto assumed it had something to do with the fact that perhaps Mokuba went to sleep before morning came but Seto was still debating this theory.

"I'm coming," Seto said, adjusting his collar slightly in the mirror before following Mokuba out of his room.

"Why were your sheets on the floor?" Mokuba asked as they walked down the hall. Seto paused for a moment before remembering the… incident which caused him to have to remove the sheets from his bed.

"Uh, the sheets needed to be washed." Well, that was true. "The maid forgot to wash them," Okay, perhaps this wasn't though. Oh well, a little lie never hurt anyone, right? Mokuba gave him an odd look.

"She… forgot?" Mokuba frowned suspiciously. Seto decided to just ignore Mokuba's comment hoping he'd just leave the conversation be. Seto grabbed a cup of coffee from the pot and sat down at the table, took a piece of toast and began eating it as he gazed over the morning's paper. Halfway through a paragraph in some article about some companies' merger Seto could feel Mokuba grinning at him through the newspaper.

"What?"

"It was one of _those _dreams, wasn't it?" Mokuba was grinning ear to ear now as Seto coughed on a piece of his toast.

"It was not–" But before Seto could deny it Mokuba began talking again.

"Now Seto, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. They teach us about these sorts of things at school. It's all perfectly natural…" Seto suppressed a blush which was desperately trying to creep its way onto his face. Really, with Mokuba talking like this you'd think he was the older brother.

"Enough, Mokuba." Seto interjected. "I'm trying to eat." Mokuba then became silent and all you could hear was the two brothers eating their toast. But even with the silence Seto could still feel Mokuba smiling at him through the newspaper. Seto sighed and glanced at his watch.

"We should be going," Seto put down the paper and rose from the table, heading out to the car with Mokuba following him.

"Who was it about?" Mokuba asked slyly. Seto didn't respond and just got into the car.

"Oooo, Seto's got a crush!" Mokuba teased in a sing-song voice. At the word crush, the blush which Seto had fought away returned with such vigor that he couldn't suppress it. Seto looked out the window, away from Mokuba, in an attempt to hide his blush. No such luck.

"Aww, C'mon Seto, you can tell me who it is," Mokuba begged. Seto ignored Mokuba's antics, for whatever he felt for…It was definitely no crush. Seto wondered if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

Once they arrived at school, Seto said goodbye to Mokuba (who continued to tease him about his so-called crush) and started walking to class. Mokuba, after seeing Yugi and the gang outside the high school, decided to say hello before heading over to the middle school.

After greeting his friends, Mokuba thought of something. Seto's crush was probably someone he at least relatively knew (meaning someone like Yugi or the rest of the gang) and the only girl that he could think of that fit the description was Tèa.

"Tèa, guess what! My brother has a crush on you!" Mokuba said in a rush. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"W-what?" Tèa stuttered slightly, a faint blush coming to her face. "Are you sure?" She asked, not sure of whether to feel honored or (very, very) afraid. Mokuba paused before answering this time.

"Well, no…" He admitted. Tèa relaxed somewhat, remembering that Mokuba sometimes jumped to conclusions.

"You know, Mokuba, you really shouldn't say things like that unless you're sure." Mokuba nodded in agreement.

"But he does have a crush on someone…" When Jou heard this he seriously could feel his heart do this weird flip-flop thing. He mumbled some excuse about having to get a book from his locker and walked inside the school, hoping for some time to sort out his muddled brain.

Could this crush Mokuba was talking about be – dare he say it – him? It sounded like a ridiculous idea but then he was the only one that Seto had made out with recently. Well, that he knew of. Jou shivered. Creepy idea, imagining Seto making out with anyone. Seriously, just picture of Seto kissing someone like…. Yugi, perhaps. Jou frowned, definitely deciding that it was probably safer not to imagine Seto kissing anyone. At least, anyone except himself.

But, seriously, could Seto actually _like _him? Not just like kissing him, but actually like _him_? Jou still didn't know what he wanted, hell he wasn't even close, but he had a feeling – albeit a small feeling – that what he wanted had something to do with Seto.

And perhaps it was fate trying to encourage Jou in the right direction that they both happened to run into each other on this beautiful morning. Or, perhaps, they were running into each other purposely, although – if this were true – neither of the boys would want to think about what it implied.

Today Seto wasn't in the mood for any random make-out session though. Already, because of Jou, he hadn't gotten enough sleep and had been thoroughly embarrassed by his little brother. He wasn't in the mood for much.

"Get out of my way and stay _out _of my dreams, Jou." He growled before swiftly leaving, not giving time for Jou to respond.

Jou just sat on the floor, wondering which to be more puzzled by – the fact that Seto had called him by his name or that Seto was dreaming about him?

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know the whole dream thing is so cliché. I know – I'm horrible. Forgive me? Please? And is it just me or are they totally out of character and is this story suddenly becoming a humor fic? Wow, this chapter is so weird. I don't know what happened. Perhaps I'm going insane...**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
